rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Basebook
Basebook is a website created by Simmons using the internet between the Red and Blue bases in Crash Site Bravo. First appearing in +1 Follower, Basebook allows the Blood Gulch Crew to communicate and interact with one another across the canyon. Users *Simmons: Being the creator of the site (and the internet at the crash site), Simmons is the first character to use Basebook. Simmons got the idea of creating the site after Tucker revealed that they have nearly endless amount of power from the UNSC Crashed Ship. He created Basebook so that he can still interact with his friends while he's being held hostage by Freckles. *Donut: Soon after Simmons activates Basebook, Donut created a profile of himself at Red base. He uses the site to communicate with Caboose and Simmons as well as download an image of Freckles wearing a hat (which has taken hours). He's shown to have four friends online with numerous photos and entries on the site. *Caboose: Caboose is shown to use Basebook to posts pictures of himself and Freckles. He also uses the site to communicate with others, like Donut. *Doc: In Reconciliation, Donut shows Doc Basebook and explains what it is. Doc is shown to like the site and begins to make his own profile. During so, he discovers that if a certain post gets over ten thousand likes, Basebook will pay for a rescue team to save everyone in the canyon. Trivia *According to Simmons in +1 Follower, "Basebook lets you post pictures, videos and even text posts so that your friends always know what you're up to." *''Basebook'' is a parody of the popular website, Facebook. *There is a profile of Sarge on the site, which was created by Simmons. It's unknown if Sarge uses the profile or if he even knows about it. *''Basebook's'' background color is maroon, similar to Simmons' armor color. *Despite the fact that only the Reds and Blues can use it, there are several advertisements on the site, some of which are from other species. **One of these ads display Headlight Fluid, referring to the recurring joke from Episode 3. Other ads include a Sanghelli Dating Service, which displays the non-canon Legendary ending from Halo: Combat Evolved. *Donut's profile is shown to have 120 photos and 69 entries. *In Fire, it's revealed that nearly all of the UNSC Crashed Ship's power supply was being diverted to Red base simply because one of Donut's HD Basebook pictures required so much power to be downloaded. This was actually based on a real life incident when Gus Sorola was formerly employed during the early 2000s at a tech company where he knew an employee who emailed him a photo that took up so much storage space it crashed the entire email server at the office. *The picture that was trying to download had advertised that Basebook would pay to send a rescue team should the picture exceed ten thousand likes. Considering the population of Crash Site Bravo, this is unlikely. Doc even admitted to it being too good to be true. Category:Weapons & Objects